ultimafandomcom-20200223-history
Sentri
| otherappearances= _(U5).png |px=200px | location=Bordermarch }} }} Sentri [sahn-tray], also known as Santre, is a recurring character. He first appears in Ultima II and is a frequent comrade in arms to the Avatar. It is likely that he is native of Earth. Biography In Ultima II the Stranger encountered Sentri in the prisons of city of New San Antonio in 1990 AD. Unlocking the door to his cell, the hero was able to purchase from him his blade, Enilno the Quicksword, for five hundred pieces of gold. It was only with this enchanted weapon that the Stranger was finally able to slay Minax. While time altered significantly after the death of the enchantress, potentially making this meeting ahistorical, the warrior later implied that he recalled the meeting when speaking to the Avatar during the gargoyle wars. Later, Sentri was part of a project known as the "Great Work," in which Lord British, then king of Sosaria, commissioned a series of exploratory travels to provide detailed maps of his realm. Sentri set out on a quest to find the mysterious lost continent of Ambrosia. Although he eventually failed in this undertaking, he compiled some of the legends he had heard of the land, relating tales of the mystic people who once dwelt there and their powers of physical transcendence. Garriott, Robert. Ultima III Clue Book: Secrets of Sosaria. Origin Systems, Inc: 1983. Page 43. In Ultima III, Sentri could be found by the Stranger at a bar in Montor West along with Shamino . He recommended the grog.Sentri. Underworld Dragon's Ultima III Transcript. Ultima III. In Ultima IV, Sentri was the baron of Serpent's Hold. Brother Zair could inform the Stranger that the rulers of the great keep knew the word of passage for the Codex.Brother Zair. Underworld Dragon's Ultima IV Transcript. Ultima IV. "word." If asked, the baron would tell the hero that he only knew one syllable - 'cor.'Sentri. Underworld Dragon's Ultima IV Transcript. Ultima IV. "word." In Ultima V, it was apparent he no longer held his former prestige, instead taking refuge from the Shadowlords in Bordermarch with Dupre. He was able to join the Avatar on the quest to topple Lord Blackthorn's dictatorial regime. Sentri was likely declared an outlaw during the time of Blackthorn's regime and was forced, along with many of the Avatar's other companions, into hiding. The rule of Serpent's Hold was by then in the hands of Lord Malone, and Sentri had come to dwell in the keep of Bordermarch along with Dupre, where he awaited the Avatar in the hopes of joining his quest to topple the tyrannical regent. In Ultima VI, Sentri was once again found in Serpent's Hold, which was now under the rule of Sir Simon - who, along with Lady Tessa and presumably Sentri, had escaped Bordermarch when it in sank into the sea. If asked, Sentri again proved eager to fight at the Avatar's side. In Ultima VII, Sentri had become a trainer operating out of Britain, specializing in teaching swiftness in battle and proficiency in combat. He would much more join the hero's party if asked, and would waive his normal fee for training when traveling with the group. Trivia * A "Dominic Sentre" (sometimes listed elsewhere as Santre or Sentri) appears in the rosters for the Society for Creative Anarchonism's barony of Bryn Gwlad - where Richard Garriott has been known to participate in the persona of Shamino Salle' Dacil. It may be that the Ultima VI character was based upon this person, given Garriott's penchant for giving his friends in the SCA in-game cameos.The Barony of Bryn Gwlad. The March of Precedence of the Barony of Bryn Gwlad. Retrieved: 2010-10-07. * In Ultima IX, Sentri did not appear as a character but was referenced briefly. A pair of unique magical leggings, called the Leggings of Sentri, allowed the Avatar to perform higher and longer jumps, when equipped. * In a fan-patch which alters the dialogue for Ultima IX: Ascension, the voice of Shamino informs the Avatar that Sentri has died in the war with the Guardian. References Category:The Companions of the Avatar Category:NPCs of Ultima II Category:NPCs of Ultima III Category:NPCs of Ultima IV Category:NPCs of Ultima V Category:NPCs of Ultima VI Category:NPCs of Ultima VII Category:Ultima IX Category:Earth natives